Fool's Ray of Light: Venus
by Merry Faerie
Summary: Mina&Kunzite segment of Elements of Love series. As the Venusian sun sets, a romance is strengthened atop a balcony. Silver Millenium romance. Senshi&Shittenou Oneshotter


Hola tolas and welcome to the second installment of Elements of Love. Here is Mina and Kunzite's story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own, now read!

-----o-----

Egil Angoveros, renowned Venusian sculptor, was not happy. Not happy at all. What was the cause of this unhappiness, you ask? A bothersome Earthen Shittenou who went by the name of Kunzite. Silly name if you asked Egil. But going on…

First, the damned man had expressly forbidden his new sweetheart, Princess Mina of Venus, to pose nude for her sculpture. How dare he keep Egil's masterpiece from being created! A nude model was _essential_ for the sculpture, Egil had told Kunzite. But the overwhelming difference in height and physical capabilities between the two of them kept Egil from saying anything more. But now, the detestable Shittenou was keeping Mina, now robed in a peach sundress, from concentrating. The princess would not keep still, so engaged was she with smiling, winking, and waving at her suitor.

"Zat is it!" Egil cried, tossing his clay-covered hands in the air. "I cannot deal with zees! A zousand apologies Princess, but I have had enough of zees pointless work! Goodbye." The artist stormed out of the room, smoothing his yellow mustache with filthy hands as he went.

Mina blinked in surprise and tilted her head to one side, not quite comprehending what had happened. Then she shrugged and leaped off of the marble platform that she had stood on.

"Well, that was fun!" chirruped Mina. "Though I don't know what made Angoveros so huffy. What have you got there, Kunzite?"

Kunzite held out the two letters that he held in his hand. "This one is for you, from Princess Serenity, and the other one is for me. But perhaps you should read both."

Mina hurriedly skimmed through Serenity's letter, telling of what an exciting vacation she was having on Saturn with Hotaru. After reading the other one, the Venusian princess emitted a high-pitched squeal of delight. "Amy and Zoisite are getting married! Oh I can't believe it, I mean, well yes I suppose I can, but it's so thrilling!" Mina smiled half-wistfully. "I'm so glad Ami's found someone."

Kunzite, who had been smiling at Mina's excitement, quickly sobered down at her last statement.

"Princess!" called a towheaded manservant, "the sun is setting! Come quick!"

Mina clapped her hands together gleefully, and pulled Kunzite up to her bedroom balcony. "I'm still trying to get used to this Venusian enthusiasm about the sunset," muttered Kunzite as the blonde whirlwind dragged him up a spiral staircase.

Sunset and nightfall were indeed a big deal on Venus, the reason being that the span of one Venusian day was the duration of 243 Earth days. Each night, a huge festival was held, celebrating the coming of the darkness. Mina had made Kunzite swear that he would join in the celebrations and frolic through the streets with Mina that night. Or at least _watch_ Mina frolic.

The Venusian and the Shittenou finally reached Mina's bedroom balcony. They leaned on the delicately wrought railing and watched as the sun dipped down in the east. Bright oranges and yellows painted the sky, illuminating the gently rolling golden plains below. Venus's surface was mainly composed of iron pyrite, a bright metallic compound known as "fools gold." Kunzite brooded over this fact for a few moments, questioning his relationship with Mina.

Was he a fool to believe that there was actually something between Mina and him? Love had just been a word to him before he started experiencing confusing emotions concerning Mina. After months in her company, he had reluctantly concluded that he was in love. He recalled that a few years back, when asked by a curious Zoisite what he thought love was, Kunzite had responded "a ridiculous, nonexistent 'feeling' that only fools believe in." Kunzite smiled bitterly at the irony of the whole situation.

And then there was the news of Amy and Zoisite's marriage. Did Mina expect _him_ to propose? She had always raved about wonderful romance novels that ended with the hero proposing. Deep down, the thought frightened Kunzite. Sure, he could handle cannibalistic armies and bloodsucking youmas, but marriage was a whole different battlefield. One that he wasn't ready for.

"Kunzite?" Kunzite whipped his head around and his sea green eyes met Mina's concerned powder blue ones. "Is something the matter?" An eruption of cheers from the town interrupted Kunzite's response. The sun had finally gone down completely.

"Let's just go to the festival Mina," Kunzite said, taking her wrist to lead her downstairs.

Mina pulled her wrist out of his grasp. "First tell me what's wrong."

Kunzite sighed. "Mina, it doesn't matter—"

"It matters to me! Don't think I didn't see that look on your face. Do you know what I saw?" Mina continued without waiting for a reply. "Confusion, bitterness, doubt, concern, but most of all…_love_." Kunzite inwardly grimaced at her accurate grasp on face reading. "What's all of this about, Kunzite?"

Kunzite gazed at her serious face and realized how rarely he saw that expression on her sweet face. It was a peculiar change. "Mina," he said finally, "what are we doing?"

Mina furrowed her brow. "What are you talking about? What are we doing? We're standing—" Mina stopped abruptly. "It's about that letter, isn't it Kunz?"

Kunzite set his face to an emotionless mask and said nothing.

"_Kunzite,_" Mina whispered in despair. Before the silver-haired man knew it, Mina had wriggled into his arms so that her back was against the railing and she was facing him. "I don't expect you to propose now or anytime soon. I've toyed with the idea of course, but I know that it will happen when the time is right. When we're both ready. Though you may never admit it, I know that you're scared of commitment. But…but all I truly want is meaningful, long-lasting love. And when I do this—" Mina suddenly tugged Kunzite down to her by the front of his shirt and caressed his lips with her soft ones. "—I know that that's what I have. All right?"

Kunzite smiled down at Mina and marveled at how amazing she was. "Thank you, Mina. You're so understanding." Kunzite's ideas of love being only for fools, had flown away. When he gazed into Mina's eyes, heard her merry laugh, kissed her lips, he could grasp the tangible feeling of love. "I love you."

Mina drew a sharp breath. A look of pure shock appeared on her face. Those three words had never fallen from her beloved's lips in that order.

"Oh _Kunzite_. You're too good for me." Mina's blue eyes shone in ecstasy.

"Of course I'm not." Kunzite leaned down and brushed his lips against her forehead, not the most romantic of gestures, but profound nonetheless. "Are we going down now?"

Mina squealed, "I almost forgot! Come on, come on!" She yanked Kunzite by a muscular arm down the stairs to join in the celebration. As they strolled towards the town, Kunzite smiled to himself. Fool or not, he knew that the radiant figure beside him was the only reason for living.

-----o-----

Well? What did you think? Aren't you going to mention your surprise at my research on Venus? Or your opinion of the way I depicted Kunzite and Mina's love? Whether you do or not, I'd like to know what you think in a review. Next is the Neph/Lita fic so stay tuned!

Merry Faerie


End file.
